Exorxist VS Deimon chapter 1
by Reiga Nesta Sumeragi
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya kalau Black Order di tantang main american foot ball oleh Demon Devil bats? R&R nya ya pleassee
1. Chapter 1

**EXORXIST** VS DEIMON

**Komui terbangun karena komnya yang tiba tiba bunyi dan ternyataaa setelah memakai kacamata!!!!!!yup ini fict pertama saia bila ada yang salah maklum yaaaa *nunduk***

Mengetahui e-mail itu dan ternyata!!. Komui langsung memencet alarm darurat!!! Teot teot teot teot tut tutt bretttttt (ups maaf)*ngentut*

Para penghuni Black Order terbangun dari akhirat(apaaa)dan mulai meliuk liuk ke Ruang Komui

Allen:Apa apaan sih ni Komui! Ganggu orang tidur ajahh

Lenalee:gpp lah len mungkin ini beneran penting!

Lavi:……….. hoammmm*menguap*

Kanda:grokkkkk*Tidur sambil jalan*

Setelah mereka sampai Lenalee membuka pintu Dan komui langsung berkata pada mereka

Komui:Tolonggggg ada hantuuu……

Allen:hah? Mana

Komui:Di E-Mail…….. lihhattlahh

Klik klik klik ctet ctet ctet jrenggg!!!!!

Klik Klikkkk

Jreng!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Allen: a apaa apaan ini?!

Komui:Maka dari itu aku memanggil kalian!!!!!

Reiga:humm???

Reiga:Ahhhh Komuiiii

Komui:Ha? Reiga????

Allen, Kanda, Lavi: lo kenal dia komui???!!!

Komui:iy anak ininih adiknya Reiya!!!! Dia cepet lariya lohhhh makanya kekuatannya gundam wing!

Reiga:oke aku mau ikut kalian Bertarung!!!!!

Komui:Makasihh Reigaaa *Nangis*

Komui: oke anggotanya lengkap! Kubacakan posisinya ya!!!

Komui:Reiga ! Running back! Kanda devend! Lavi devend!

Komui:Allen quarter back!!!

Rheiya:aku?

Komui:Devend!!!!

Komui:dan gweee catchter!!!!

Lenalee:aku kakak?

Komui:JANGANNN NANTI BISA MATI!!JADI **PENYEMANGAT** AJA!

Komui:Yang Jadi **PENYEMANGAT** ! Akira,Lenalee,Aion,Nana,Aya,Aru

Komui:Oke silakan tidur kembali!!!!! Besok kita akan bangun pagi pagi untuk latihan!!!!!

Semua:yaa

**Mereka semua pun akhirnya kembali ke kamar mereka masing masing untuk tidur **

**To Be Continyuttt**

**Reviewnya yaaaa plizzzzzzzzz**

**Buat para pengobong tolong maklum yaa saya ini pemula tolong bangettt pasti saia akan berubah. dan di chapter 2 akan lebih lucu!saia bersumpah! Please banget yahhh karena saya pemula **^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Exorxist vs Deimon Devil Bats chapter 2 **

**Seperti yang saia janjikan... bila di Chapter 2 ini akan lebih lucu!**

**dan... saia akan menepati janji saia!**

Pagi pun tiba...... dan semua Exorxist bangun dengan segarnya..... tetapi masih ada yang masih tidur gara-gara tidur jam 4 pagi....... ada yang udah gosok gigi

dan ada yang mbalah g tidur alias begadang

Komui:Pagi semuanya!!!!

Lenalee:Pagi kakak..masih ngantuk nih aku.....*nguap*

Allen:Met pagi Komui.......

Komui:Kenapa kalian kayak g niat hidup gitu?

Lavi:itu karenaa.....

komui:Kyaa matamu kenapa Lavi??

Lavi:habis... g bisa tidur mikirin pertandingan besok lusa.... ama latihan hari ini.....

Kanda:alamak.. gue ikut begadang ma Lavii.... Ngliatin foto bokep nya Lavi di kamar Lavi

Komui:y... gpp lah ayo siap siap kita ke lapangan sewaan American foot ball yang di sewa dengan 1 hari 500 yen! murah kan?

Allen:yaa gue mau mandi dulooo....

Lenalee:aku juga.....

Lavi:ikutt......

Kanda:alamak... ikut boss.....

Komui:Astaganagabonarjadidua ini bisa bisa di namakan "american zombie g tidur kalu gini..." *sweet drop*

Setelah mereka sampai di lapangan yang mereka sewa.. mereka pun memulai latihan dengan musuh yang di buat dengan karton

Komui:Yak….! Di sini tempat latihannya!

Allen:…..berantakan ya……..

Kanda:ayo mulaiii Cepett!!.

Komui:Baik semua siap pada posisi ya!

Semua:yaaa

* * *

L**atihan tanpa berujung pun dimulai dengan oper operan**

Komui:SEN HAP HAK!

Komui:gua oper ke Reiga ciat!!

Reiga:hupp...*Loncat*

Mugen langsung datang dan mengambil bola itu

Reiga:Kyaaaa apa tadi?...

Kanda:Aku dapat!!!

Duak...

Kanda salah tempat yang dituju harusnya depan mbalah ke samping nabrak tembok dech.

Kanda:cakitt...*Nangis*

Allen:huahahahaha gue dapatt.....

Duarrrrr mbalah suara bom

Reiya:ah maaf....

Ternyata allen menubruk gundam reiya yang diperbesar Reiya Dengan senter pembesar milik Reiya. dan allen meledak sehingga terbang ke kali bengawan solo, untung ditolongin timcampy nya

Komui:wow..sangar latihannya.....

Reiga:aku dapat!!*MUka mesum*

tertancap paku di bangku penonton

* * *

Mereka pun untung membawa P3k jadi langsung di obatin LUka yang di alami:

Kanda:Gagar otak dan jadi hilang ingatan seperti di mana aku siapa aku dan apa jenis kelaminku?

Allen:Gosong.

Reiga:Otaknya..... hiyyy tatutt.....

mulai lagi pembicaraannya!

Reiga:ampun mak.... mama help me....

Kanda:siapa aku?

Allen:Cres.... enak juga tubuhku ya.....

Reiya:hm......... latihan saja sesadis ini bagaimana kalau pertandingan yah?

Komui:gtw tuh........

Akira:KYaaa komuiii pegang kendalinyaaaaa

Komui:hah?

DUUARRRRRRRR

yak? apa yang di alami Komui dan teman temannya? saksikan di chapter 3! R&R nya ya please....


	3. Chapter 3

**Exorxist VS Deimon Chapter 3**

**Ternyata Komui menabrak sebuah Batu yang sangat besar! Dan terjadi suara yang sangat menggelegar **

DUARRRRR

Komui:Pingsan tertidur

Lenalee:pingsan juga

**Reiya sih untung langsung lewat jendela dan menangkap mereka pake gundam reiya**…..

Semua pun langsung sadar….

Reiga:udah Berdarah banyak, di tambah lagi ma bencana ini!

Kanda:cakitt… tapi aku di mana ya…..?

Allen:udah gosong berdarah bau pula!

Komui:y udahlah kita ke HQ dulu deh…..

**Sesampainya di Black Order…

* * *

**

Komui:fuahhhh untunglah ya.. di black order ada dokter specialis(Sejak kapan ya???)

Lenalee:iya untunglah……

Lavi:kyaaaa kalian jahat…. Ninggal aku…

Komui:Habis Loe mandi 4 jam sih

Lavi:hueeee

Allen:kenapa ya rasanya aneh gini?

Reiga:aneh apa?

Allen:seperti Hawa iblis mendekap seluruh tubuhku

Lenalee:iya ya….

Hiruma:Nyahaaa dededededed

Allen:Tuh kannnn apa kata gue!!! Ada setan bawa machinegun!!

Komui:kyaaaaa

**Semua pun cepat cepat lari! Tapi ada yang tidak selamat! Lavi! Gara-gara keberatan bawa palu sih…..

* * *

**

Lavi:kyaaaa tolonggg komui !!!! Kanda !!! allen !!!!! lenalee !!!!!!

Hiruma:keh.. sepertinya kau yang bakal mati ya….*senyum iblis*

Lavi:kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Reiga:sini !

Lavi: y….

Reiga:untung ada tempat persembunyian……..

Lavi:huhuhu malangnya nasibku…….

Hiruma:keh buat kalian besok jangan lupa! sampe lupa…….gua XXX lo!

Komui:ampun bang Hiruma……. ini uangnya……. uang keamanan *1.000*

**dordordordor**

Hiruma:lo kira gue apaan hah??

Hiruma:y udah! gue mau pulang dulu!!

**Heli norak itu pergi meninggalkan HQ…..**

**fiuh……**

**ESOK HARINYA….**

**KRINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

Allen:waaaaaa apaan tuh??!!

Kanda:hoammm

Komui:_Ehem… tes tes banyu air ketes ketes makan semangka ketes ketes_

"What the?"

"ada semangka ya?? mana??? maem maem~~~~"teriak allen girang….

"_Semua Exorxist diharapkan cepat akan ada pertandingan jam 8 semua harap berkemas kemas barangdan mandi"_

semua exorxist pun ngacir ke kamarnya…

Setelah semua selesai bersiap…..

"Kita akan bertanding! aku degh degan kelapa!"kata allen sambil membayangkan degan…..

"semua mari masuk…~~~" jelas komui "okeeee"

**DI PERJALANAN**

"Kenapa krory gak ikut?" "katanya sih dia kan alergi matahari gitu…… yah bareng pacar barusan beli laptop baru!

**SAMPAI DI STADIUM**

"Itu Dia para penonton!!!!! exorcist yang sangat keren keren dan hebat!!!!"

"hehe jadi malu eike…."kata allen sambil gee r banget.. "Huh saia ini emang udah daridulu keren!"desak kanda "aku cantik juga ya???"kata reiya. "Hmph"reiya cuman bisa nahan ketawa liat orang orang ke GR an itu.

"Keh, kalau semua sudah lengkap mari kita mulaiii YA~~~HAAA~~ "

"SEN HAP HAKKK"kata komui tidak mau kalah "CIATTT"kata kanda sambil menghunuskan mugennya

Reiya udah nyiapain riper ama queen keybladenya

"MULAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII"

* * *

**Hehe….. chapter ini tidak begitu lucu sih….. jadi Reviewnya?**

**Mau ngeflame? JANGANNNNNN**


End file.
